Sweet Dreams
by shake-it-buddy
Summary: Hanamichi's feeling grumpy. Why? And who is he thinking about? SHOUNEN AI! o


Author: shake_it_buddy  
  
Rating: PG maybe? I don't know...  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC, PWP, T WT, hmm... I guess that's about it.  
  
Pairing: Slight RuHana ^_______^  
  
Spoiler: Slight spoiler of the end of the manga.  
  
Stuff: "blah" - talking 'blah' - thoughts //blah// - you'll see ;)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING related to Slam Dunk! All of the characters and the storyline belong to the evil manga companies in Japan.  
  
AN: This is my first SD-fic, I hope that it's not a complete failure. *sighs miserably* On with the story! *waves banner that says "Go RuHanaRu, Go!*  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
It was a glorious day; the sun was shining and the birds were singing merrily. Yet, as soothing as birds-song was supposed to be, Sakuragi Hanamichi didn't want for them to do anything else than to shut up! He was lying injured on his back while the stupid animals could fly and sing and do whatever they wanted. It was NOT fair!  
  
Hanamichi had been at the hospital for two weeks now, his back injury only allowed for him to sit and stand properly for regulated periods of time, most of that time there was a doctor or a nurse around, making sure that he didn't injure himself more, and of course to perform the rehabilitation to regain the use of his back. In other words, he'd had slim to nil privacy, not even when it came to bathroom visits! Indeed, it had been embarrassing the first few days, but then he'd gotten used to there being someone behind him for support as he relieved himself. (AN: I'm referring to peeing, nothing else, mind you.)  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed in annoyance. To make it worse, none of his teammates had come to visit him, Haruko only wrote letters for him. His eyes glimmered slightly as his thoughts carried on.  
  
'Not even HE bothered to visit... he could've called...' he thought. Then he knitted his eyebrows as he noticed the train his thoughts were taking, but it was too late. His mind bombarded him with memories of dark, spiky hair; deep blue slanted eyes; those small glances that he didn't think he noticed...  
  
He snorted in annoyance. He was a tensai! He didn't need any stupid teammates that didn't even bother to visit!  
  
'That's right! They can all go and quit the team for all I care!'  
  
He smirked slightly at the thought, with the rest of the team gone; he'd be the only one left; no muffin man or fox to steal the honour, which rightfully belonged to the tensai!  
  
Without him noticing he'd begun to chuckle, and a wide shit-eating grin had spread across his face. He could imagine it; the fox and the muffin man were the mascots and extra entertainment for the one-man team consisting of the one; the only; SAKURAGI HANAMICHI~!  
  
Hanamichi imagined himself running out on the court, the cheering audience screaming for their idol. All the lights were on him, and look! There came a beautiful schoolgirl carrying a bouquet of flowers, eyes shyly downcast. She was truly breathtaking, jet-black hair that fell across her eyes, small pouty lips that were begging to be kissed, and long long legs that you'd like to suck on for an entire day.  
  
//Sakuragi-san, these are for you.// the girl almost whispered as she handed over the flowers to a blushing Hanamichi. Hanamichi accepted the flowers, and looked admiringly at the girl.  
  
//Thank you, miss, it's very kind of you. Is there anything I can give to you in return?// he asked her. The girl nodded slightly and whispered something so quietly that only Hanamichi could hear. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it; she had asked for a kiss! He bent down slightly and felt the girl lift her head to meet his lips. The kiss was the sweetest one that Hanamichi'd ever experienced, it was chaste, yet nerve tingling. While they kissed the court had grown quiet. He frowned as he pulled back, why was it so quiet? As he looked around, he noticed that nearly everyone were blue in the face and gaping, some were even pointing at him. He turned to look at the girl in confusion, only to be met by the iciest blank stare he'd ever seen.  
  
//Do'aho.//  
  
"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~HHHH!!!"  
  
He lay gasping upon the bed, sweating all over and chest heaving.  
  
'It was a dream! Thank you God! It was only a dream!'  
  
"Why'd you scream, do'aho?"  
  
He turned his head as in slow-motion, and met the same blue eyes as in the dream. He screamed again.  
  
"Do'aho! Will you knock it off?! What's you problem anyway?!" Rukawa gasped as he covered his ears, not wanting to turn deaf before he'd hit his twenties. Hanamichi gave him no answer; he just stared at the dark haired boy and, well, stared. Rukawa grew sick of the staring-game and raised an eloquent eyebrow as if to say "What?".  
  
Hanamichi flinched and remembered where, what and who had just happened.  
  
"T-teme! Who do you think you are? You're here to mock me, huh? Well, I've seen through your plan, baka kitsune! You're here just to take advantage of the tensai's weakness, aren't you?!"  
  
He glared at Rukawa, who glared right back, and then to his immense shock, Rukawa smirked!  
  
"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here." He said in a un-Rukawa-like voice. Hanamichi just gaped; he had no idea what to respond to that! Rukawa chuckled slightly, (yeah, chuckled!) and rose from his seat. At the door he turned around and his face was once again carefully schooled into the set mask he wore at school.  
  
"Close your mouth, or you'll look even more monkish than you already do, do'aho."  
  
Rukawa closed the door behind him and smiled slightly at the muffled profanities and curses emanating from the redhead's room. He turned to his left as he made his way out of the hospital. As he stood on the stairs of the building, he inhaled some of the ocean air that was ruffling his bangs. He licked his lips and knitted his eyebrows slightly. He looked up at the beautiful cloudless sky.  
  
"Sweeter than I thought." He mused. He yawned widely as he mounted his bike and began to pedal his way homewards.  
  
OWARI  
  
AN: OK! This is my very first SD-fic! Was it any good? Did it suck? I hope that I managed to keep everyone in character, except for Rukawa that is. ^_^; Please review if you liked it! I tried to keep it short so that I could get a feeling of the characters. Well, I guess that's it, just once more; PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! And if you found some misspellings, please tell me as well! That is, if you want to. =)p  
  
Ja ne!  
  
shake_it_buddy 


End file.
